knucklesfandomcom-20200223-history
SNN Chatroom/2014/July/11/Afternoon/001
JokerJay779 Maybe I can make something for you birthday like I did for Metal. 4:41 Myself 123 K 4:41 MintsyWinterBlue @Future: (:DDD) 4:41 HiddenChaos * HiddenChaos gets up and starts running around town screaming Yes 4:41 SplashTheHedgehog lol wes left 4:41 MintsyWinterBlue * MintsyWinterBlue walks in slow motion 4:42 SplashTheHedgehog even though he was the one telling me to edit the thing and play a game 4:42 JokerJay779 What did you think of the story for FF XIV Myself? 4:43 YourFutureIsMe brb gotta read something Welcome to the Sonic News Network chat. Please read our chat rules if you haven't already. Welcome to ChatOptions! This is version 0.1. Please report any bugs or issues to Gamedezyner 4:43 Myself 123 It was ok, I guess I didn't get that far in it though 4:43 RTA fan Race 2: dominated it by a mile. No smacking myself this time 4:43 The NJerseyan (yo) 4:43 MintsyWinterBlue Hey Dude o/ 4:43 RTA fan O/ 4:43 Sesn o/ 4:43 HiddenChaos * HiddenChaos runs into JokerJay's grandmas house and kisses her forehead and runs back outside 4:43 MintsyWinterBlue Still liek XIII eez best FF 4:44 SplashTheHedgehog ._. 4:44 MintsyWinterBlue And Myself, do you know Vanille? 4:44 JokerJay779 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lFaaXK2ZZY 4:44 MintsyWinterBlue 'CUZ I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT CHICK 4:44 RTA fan Melody motorway 4:44 JokerJay779 How do you know my grandma Hidden? Vanille? 4:45 HiddenChaos * HiddenChaos runs and hugs and kisses Splash and runs all around town 4:45 Glitchguy "I'm over here!" 4:45 MintsyWinterBlue I hope it was his cheek, Hidden D: 4:45 JokerJay779 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3v_Dv2K5M8 This is why I want a pug. 4:45 MintsyWinterBlue @Jay: Vanille, friend of Hope. SHE'S FROM DAMN FFXIII, DAMMIT 4:45 HiddenChaos It was his forehead 4:45 Glitchguy Kellam is the best at letting his enemies no where he is *know were 4:45 MintsyWinterBlue HOPE IS ALSO FROM FFXIII 4:45 Glitchguy oh ffs 4:45 MintsyWinterBlue AND HE IS CUTIE 4:48 JokerJay779 I saw Vanille HiddenChaos has left the chat. RTA fan has left the chat. 4:48 MintsyWinterBlue She's cute 4:48 JokerJay779 .Minty did you click the links? 4:48 MintsyWinterBlue She's cute, right, Jay TELL ME And no Tbh 4:48 SplashTheHedgehog my tablet stopped working 4:48 Myself 123 I liked the characters in FFXIII, but not much else 4:48 JokerJay779 Yeah she is. 4:48 SplashTheHedgehog fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge 4:49 MintsyWinterBlue bag :P 4:49 SplashTheHedgehog i neeed to reset my desktop RTA fan has joined the chat. 4:49 Glitchguy Lucina needs so much healing 4:49 MintsyWinterBlue o/ HiddenChaos has joined the chat. 4:50 SplashTheHedgehog brb 4:50 RTA fan Disastrous 3rd race but still finished 1st 4:51 Glitchguy Tinka 4:51 MintsyWinterBlue Wat 4:51 Glitchguy Did you promote Cherche to a Griffon Rider or a Wyvern Lord? 4:51 MintsyWinterBlue lolwut 4:51 Sesn I've finally made my damn mind up. I'M GETTING POKEMON X!!! SplashTheHedgehog has left the chat. 4:52 Glitchguy It's a Fire Emblem question you dork 4:52 YourFutureIsMe (^o^)丿 4:52 JokerJay779 (^o^) 4:52 Sesn (-_-) 4:53 JokerJay779 Good for you Sessn; PsychoShark has joined the chat. 4:53 JokerJay779 You won't regret it. 4:53 MintsyWinterBlue * MintsyWinterBlue uses PK Thunder 4:53 The NJerseyan (yo) 4:53 JokerJay779 Hey Psycho. That's Earthbound (silly) . 4:53 YourFutureIsMe ∩( ・ω・)∩ (hai) 4:53 RTA fan O/ 4:53 MintsyWinterBlue OH MY GOD SESSY IS GETTING PKMN X I THINK I'M GONNA BLO-- (BOOM) 4:53 Glitchguy Do you need to get your caps lock fixed or something 4:54 MintsyWinterBlue Yes Very. 4:54 JokerJay779 My mom is getting me (pizza) . 4:54 MintsyWinterBlue I got Wendy's today 4:54 JokerJay779 Minty I went to Red Robins yesterday. 4:54 MintsyWinterBlue IN A FUTURE, I'M GONNA BE FAT :D 4:54 YourFutureIsMe YES 4:54 MintsyWinterBlue I'm thin right now, but I eat a lot of junk 4:54 PsychoShark Is anyone here planning on actually buying a Wii U? 4:54 MintsyWinterBlue SO YEAH, FAT FAT BABYE 4:54 RTA fan That was her reaction to me getting Pokémon x, Glitch 4:54 Sesn WHATS WITH THE CAPS?! 4:55 MintsyWinterBlue @Psycho: Me, actually. 4:55 RTA fan I have one 4:55 Glitchguy this is to stressful ;_; 4:55 YourFutureIsMe CAPS ARE CRAP 4:55 MintsyWinterBlue I don't. (silly) @RTA 4:55 JokerJay779 Red Robin's was delicious. The burger was the best burger I ever had. 4:55 PsychoShark I have no intention of buying a Wii U. 4:55 JokerJay779 And I tried some their chicken and it was SO good. 4:55 Krazy Company You're the best burger I've ever had <3 4:55 MintsyWinterBlue WHOA 4:55 PsychoShark However, I am going to buy Bayonetta 2 and Sonic Boom. 4:56 MintsyWinterBlue Kray calm down, bro 4:56 The NJerseyan BRB, gonna have to clean my room 4:56 Krazy Company Let me start on this, Mintsy. 4:56 YourFutureIsMe wiill u buy a wii u? :3 4:56 Krazy Company Me and Jay have always had a thing goin' on 4:56 JokerJay779 If I were to say anything about Red Robins it would be this. 4:56 Glitchguy wtf I can't use lances 4:56 JokerJay779 RED ROBINS Yum! 4:56 YourFutureIsMe lol 4:56 JokerJay779 I don't swing that way Krazy. 4:56 RTA fan Does it include legs? 4:56 Krazy Company Don't worry. I'll be pushing. ZING * Krazy Company hi fives Jay YEEAH-AH-AH 4:57 JokerJay779 Ah well the hell. (hifive) (highfive) 4:57 Myself 123 And I didn't even think you could eat a robin 4:57 MintsyWinterBlue Awww you two * MintsyWinterBlue grabs a camera 4:57 JokerJay779 (lol) Myself. 4:57 Krazy Company Myself, you joined in 2008. You shouldn't know. 4:57 PsychoShark Why would you think you couldn't? 4:57 YourFutureIsMe lolwut? edible robins 4:57 PsychoShark Of course you can eat a robin. 4:57 JokerJay779 I think I should work at Red Robin's.My sisters new boyfriend works there and he says the tips are great. 4:58 Myself 123 They're too fast for me :( 4:58 PsychoShark Then get a gun. 4:58 RTA fan In your 4:58 Myself 123 I wouldn't know where to get one Glitchguy has left the chat. 4:58 RTA fan (Imagination) 4:58 Myself 123 @Krazy: Didn't everyone eat robins in 2008? I missed that craze 4:59 YourFutureIsMe lol 4:59 Myself 123 *Did 4:59 YourFutureIsMe brb Ima get lunchies (BRB) 4:59 Krazy Company Yeah, we gave up on robins and whatever was considered "heavy metal" to consume. ...Now.. We... Have CRONUTS * Krazy Company runs off crying 5:00 Myself 123 Heh, cronut 5:00 Krazy Company What's this? 5:00 Myself 123 That's a funny word 5:00 Krazy Company Rihanna on the radio? Who put Rhianna on the radio. 5:00 RTA fan Submarines are drivable on land... In your (imagination) 5:00 Krazy Company I guess we can clarify that as a new insult. 5:00 MintsyWinterBlue Darararararararararararararaarrarararararararararaaaaaaaa~ 5:01 Krazy Company You invited frikkin'... Godzilla in dis joint? 5:01 RTA fan Why do I ale 5:01 MintsyWinterBlue * MintsyWinterBlue gears up and grabs out some gunz... * MintsyWinterBlue shoots Krazy's kneecaps 5:01 Krazy Company "Gunz" With a "z" 5:01 MintsyWinterBlue Yes gunz 5:02 Krazy Company How can I take you seriously? Like how? 5:02 MintsyWinterBlue By taking me srsly srs 5:02 Krazy Company I can't. 5:02 RTA fan Always put rosalina on a bike? 5:02 Krazy Company You're adorable. #sosmewth 5:02 SpyroSonic2000 It is physically impossible to take anything seriously when they replace "s" with "z" 5:03 Krazy Company Wouldn't say "physically" but eh. You're a cute too, Spyro. 5:03 JokerJay779 Do you ever think of playing A Realm Reborn ever again Myself?\ 5:03 PsychoShark Zayz, you, Zpyro. 5:03 Krazy Company A cute. Heh. 5:04 MintsyWinterBlue Screw zhat, bro 5:04 PsychoShark http://gameitall.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/bayonettanintendo.jpg Nintendo is just adding insult to injury at this point...... 5:04 RTA fan This chat's never been taken zeriouzly 5:04 MintsyWinterBlue OH GOD, NOOOOO D: 5:04 RTA fan Hey Mintsy 5:05 SpyroSonic2000 Those costumes look bloody awful 5:05 RTA fan What's the difference between coffee and England? 5:05 PsychoShark Playing Bayonetta 2 will effectively cost everyone 400-Something dollars. 5:06 RTA fan Coffee stays in the cup longer! 5:06 Myself 123 Da-dum tssssh 5:06 Krazy Company * Krazy Company warmly hugs Myself 5:07 RTA fan : So... You just hugged yourself Krazy... 5:08 Krazy Company Don't do this. Don't interfere with the tender moments of me and Myself.123 5:08 RTA fan You must be very lonely 5:08 Krazy Company I am. I am. 5:08 MintsyWinterBlue Kray 5:08 Krazy Company Which is why I have you guys! :D AIN 5:08 MintsyWinterBlue That avatar, thou... 5:08 Krazy Company AIN'T THAT GREAT? HUH? HU- Ugh ughh... * Krazy Company runs off and cries * Krazy Company comes running back I try, Tinka, I try 5:09 MintsyWinterBlue * MintsyWinterBlue runs at Krazy 5:09 PsychoShark http://gameitall.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/bayonettanintendo.jpg Nintendo only decided to fund Bayonetta 2 because they want to sell more Wii U's, and now they've taken it upon themselves to throw product placement for some other Wii U games into Bayonetta 2. 5:09 RTA fan Look at that, I made Krazy cry... 5:09 Myself 123 When the apocalypse comes and goes, and all of humanity is destroyed 5:09 PsychoShark That's about as d--k as d--k moves get. 5:10 Myself 123 All that will be left is cockroaches and myself jokes 5:10 Krazy Company I figured we'd still have applewood bacon I am no man of science... But it sounds like something that cannot go to wastage 5:10 Myself 123 Kinda like what they did with Sonic 5:11 SpyroSonic2000 "product placement for some other Wii U games into Bayonetta 2" There aren't any metroid games on Wii U, and one won't be released until 2016 at the soonest. 5:11 Myself 123 Of course, Sonic won't Nintendo exclusive for much longer 5:11 RTA fan And remember what Penders did... SplashTheHedgehog has joined the chat. 5:12 SplashTheHedgehog pingas Glitchguy has joined the chat. 5:12 MintsyWinterBlue PINGAS 5:12 Glitchguy Owain and Lucina can get married wtf 5:12 MintsyWinterBlue Let's not get carried away, you guys 5:12 Glitchguy Nintendo 5:12 MintsyWinterBlue @Glitch: Yes. YES. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES 5:12 Glitchguy wat r u doin Tinka They're siblings 5:12 SpyroSonic2000 I don't think they can get married if they are siblings 5:12 MintsyWinterBlue That's why I said that :P 5:12 RTA fan Nintendo 5:13 JokerJay779 See you guys later. 5:13 MintsyWinterBlue Becuz logic Princess Rose Lynn Rose has joined the chat. 5:13 Glitchguy Well 5:13 RTA fan Stahp O/ 5:13 Glitchguy They have an S rank support together 5:13 SplashTheHedgehog pookachu 5:13 JokerJay779 I am gonna eat some pizaa. 5:13 Glitchguy which means marriage 5:13 JokerJay779 Pizza. Or Siblings. 5:13 PsychoShark http://cache.gawkerassets.com/assets/images/9/2009/07/504x_bayonetta_box_art.jpg http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--r0eeZsg---/zv8hgj4j6qkozdpe1tut.jpg Also, Bayonetta is supposed to have GOOD fashion sense. 5:13 Glitchguy I'm gonna get them married anyways though (:DDD) 5:14 SpyroSonic2000 If I remember right S support in siblings doesn't mean marriage been a while since I read the wiki 5:14 Myself 123 Oh 5:14 RTA fan Do they know of their brother sister relationship? 5:14 SpyroSonic2000 Would be awesome if you could have them marry though 5:14 Myself 123 The original Bayonetta is included That's a smart move 5:14 MintsyWinterBlue brb 5:14 Glitchguy Chrom and Lissa don't have S supports JokerJay779 has left the chat. 5:15 SpyroSonic2000 Huh 5:15 Glitchguy @RTA I'd assume so 5:15 SpyroSonic2000 TO THE WIKI 5:15 Glitchguy (kermityay) 5:15 RTA fan Which Emerald award would I have a chance at getting? 5:15 SpyroSonic2000 "If any male child character is the sibling of Lucina or female Morgan they will lose the ability to S-Support them. Their lover support will be replaced with a sibling A-Support. " Huh 5:16 Glitchguy ._. 5:16 SpyroSonic2000 Wait Isn't the guy the son of lissa? 5:16 Glitchguy Yeah 5:17 SpyroSonic2000 Is he a cousin and not a sibling of Lucina? 5:17 Glitchguy I'm looking at Lucina's supports She has an S rank with him Pacmansonic138 has joined the chat. 5:17 Glitchguy iirc Lissa and Chrom are siblings so no 5:17 RTA fan \o 5:17 SplashTheHedgehog http://www.livestream.com/splashthehedgehog 5:17 PsychoShark To be honest, I think I'd prefer it if Bayonetta 2 didn't even exist. 5:17 SplashTheHedgehog stream back online 5:17 Glitchguy Hey, Splash 5:17 Pacmansonic138 James Cameron: The Greatest Pioneer Uhohspaghhetiohs has joined the chat. 5:18 Uhohspaghhetiohs Here i am 5:18 The NJerseyan (yo) 5:18 PsychoShark That'd certainly be better than what nintendo's done with it so far. 5:18 Uhohspaghhetiohs once again 5:18 RTA fan I read about jack and Jill the film. 5:18 Glitchguy I guess Owain could be considered an in-law 5:18 RTA fan It got 3% on RT 5:19 Glitchguy Rooster T- *killed* 5:19 SpyroSonic2000 I should get Fire Emblem and do LucinaxOwain Or do Avatar x Owain so I could say "Hey Chrom! I married your daughter! You mad?" or something 5:19 PsychoShark Then Bayonetta 2 could become the new Shenmue III. 5:19 Glitchguy Weird 5:19 RTA fan Rotten tomatoes Reverse456 has joined the chat. 5:19 Glitchguy Owain doesn't have an S Support for Morgan 5:19 SpyroSonic2000 Avatar x Lucina* 5:19 RTA fan O/ 5:19 SplashTheHedgehog ash ketchum 5:20 MintsyWinterBlue a** ketchum (:DDD) 5:20 Glitchguy Yes Spyro Yes you should 5:20 The NJerseyan (yo) 5:20 Glitchguy Owain can also marry Kjelle 5:20 Uhohspaghhetiohs Hey guys 5:20 YourFutureIsMe I got tuna fish salad :3 5:20 Uhohspaghhetiohs Smash Bros is announcing a new character 5:20 RTA fan Found any more disturbing ships, Splash? 5:20 SpyroSonic2000 Why did I call Owain Chrom's daughter For him to be chrom's daughter Chrom would have to marry his sister and Owain would later identify as female 5:20 Uhohspaghhetiohs in a stream dedicated to the new character Reverse456 has left the chat. 5:21 Uhohspaghhetiohs now, who could the new character be? 5:21 Glitchguy Which is only weird if Chrom marries Sully I guess 5:21 SpyroSonic2000 Probably going to be Shulk since the directer of xenoblade and Shulk's voice actor retweeted 5:21 Glitchguy Chrom x Lissa, I ship it Toxice has joined the chat. 5:21 Toxice 'aye. 5:21 Uhohspaghhetiohs seeing as he/she/it has a stream dedicated to it 5:21 RTA fan Wb PsychoShark has left the chat. 5:21 Uhohspaghhetiohs let's list the possibilities Reverse456 has joined the chat. 5:22 Uhohspaghhetiohs Shulk, Krystal, Ridley, K Rool, Dixie, Sceptile, Geno, or Chrom. 5:22 SpyroSonic2000 I don't think it will be a long stream, just a reveal video 5:22 Uhohspaghhetiohs any one could be in the video 5:22 Reverse456 ? Um what 5:22 Uhohspaghhetiohs I have my fingers crossed for K Rool, or Krystal 5:22 SpyroSonic2000 I highly doubt Sceptile would be in the game 5:22 MintsyWinterBlue Splash The right eye ^^; 5:23 Uhohspaghhetiohs True, but still 5:23 Myself 123 Geno would've been announced sooner 5:23 Uhohspaghhetiohs Why? It's not like he's been in anything recently 5:23 Myself 123 Because he's highly demanded 5:23 Uhohspaghhetiohs So was Little Mac and he was announced on October 5:23 Myself 123 And he's been announced 5:23 SpyroSonic2000 Only in Japan 5:24 MintsyWinterBlue ^ 5:24 Uhohspaghhetiohs Still If Geno makes it, I will literally have a heart attack 5:24 SpyroSonic2000 The Japanese people were probably like "lol wtf is this guy why is he in my smash" Reverse456 has left the chat. 5:24 Krazy Company And you'll die and fail to play the game? 5:24 SplashTheHedgehog I can actually see sceptile 5:24 Krazy Company DON'T PUT GENO IN THE GAME 5:24 Uhohspaghhetiohs Because your emerald stream?? 5:24 Glitchguy lol Spyro 5:25 SpyroSonic2000 NINTENDO DON'T KILL YOU FANS WITH HEART ATTACKS 5:25 Uhohspaghhetiohs especially with Geno Toxice has left the chat. 5:25 Uhohspaghhetiohs If Mewtwo were to return would he be a veteran? or a newcomer. Krazy Company has left the chat. 5:26 SpyroSonic2000 Veteran 5:26 Uhohspaghhetiohs Oh wait YourFutureIsMe has left the chat. 5:26 SpyroSonic2000 Unless his moves are completely changed and he's in his megaform 5:26 Uhohspaghhetiohs I forgot another newcomer possibility 5:26 RTA fan Let's talk about shipping! 5:26 Uhohspaghhetiohs Ghirahim 5:27 SpyroSonic2000 I doubt Ghirahim, but I don't really know anything about him. 5:27 Uhohspaghhetiohs who many people fangirl over, even though it's clear he's....well.......not into girls 5:27 Glitchguy lol Cherche y u no use lances 5:28 Uhohspaghhetiohs Seriously Ghirahim might be the first gay video game character 5:28 SpyroSonic2000 Isaac is a possibility (rottentomatoes) YourFutureIsMe has joined the chat. 5:28 SpyroSonic2000 lol he's nowhere near the first gay video game character 5:28 Glitchguy lolno Uhoh 5:29 Uhohspaghhetiohs He is. 5:29 RTA fan Name some 5:29 Uhohspaghhetiohs I mean, look at his mannerisms 5:29 MintsyWinterBlue Bored ΘΣ has joined the chat. 5:29 YourFutureIsMe o/ 5:29 ΘΣ Yoyo' 5:29 Glitchguy Trevor from GTA V was bi I think 5:29 RTA fan O/ 5:29 MintsyWinterBlue o/ 5:29 SplashTheHedgehog My pokemon XY avatar is the first gay game character 5:29 Uhohspaghhetiohs Trevor don't count 5:29 SplashTheHedgehog I mean what